Lost Kunais
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Larxene's day isn't going too well...


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Here's a reason why it's important to check your writing before sending. I had written on one part: "The pink haired mail turned around with a slight smile." And I was talking 'bout Marluxia! (an envelope with pink hair and scythe goes bouncing past.) O.o Okay….)

Happy International Women's Day!

---------------

Lost Kunais

There was pitch black sky at the World That Never Was and thunder was roaring with full blast. Larxene was storming through the corridors. She was pissed beyond imagination. Her whole day had been nothing but bad.

While Larxene was going through the corridors of the castle more than raged, Demyx was hiding under his bed and shaking like a leaf. He hadn't done a thing wrong and Larxene wasn't mad at him but the poor Nocturne was frightened about the thunderstorm. Axel was lying on Demyx's bed and looking over the edge and straight at the whimpering musician. The red head tried to sooth his crying friend as well as he could.

Roxas was with Naminé at Twilight Town. They had spend the whole day at there. Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord were playing card games at the gambler's room. Xemnas and Saïx had left the castle when the first roar of the thunderstorm came. They knew straight off that Larxene was more than seething with rage.

Zexion was with Vexen at the laboratory. They had lighted the room nicely with dim candle light. The two scientists didn't want to get in trouble with electricity. Lexeaus was at the attic of the castle. Since he was a ground wielder he also was the best to keep the castle in one piece if one of the lightning's decided to strike at the castle. And Marluxia was at his garden. He wasn't worried at all since the electricity wielder wasn't mad at anyone else than herself.

So, what had happened to get her in sour mood? The day had started really well for her. She had slept as long as she could since it was her day off. Once she woke up her first thought was to go and bother other members but that was soon shot down.

Demyx was always one of the easiest targets but the musician was nearly whole time with Axel and the red head didn't take well if Demyx was teased. Roxas was another easy target but the kid had left the castle. Marluxia then again was at mission but would come sooner or later back at the day. And the rest… Well, Larxene really didn't want to get into trouble.

Since she couldn't harass other members Larxene decided to go and practice for a while. She was quite proud of her abilities with her eight kunais. She was as good as Axel was with his Chakrams. The Nymph could nail anything at first throw of her knife.

But practicing alone against nothing but targets or dummies was boring yet she didn't complain. With each practice she took, she was better with her fighting skills. So, she threw the kunais at the round target and went then to fetch them. Of course she could just call them back and throw again but she wanted to know how well she had managed.

Counting the current high score she did again, Larxene took the kunais off of the target. While taking the last knife she heard a loud _snap_-sound. She was little startled when she stared at the cut knife in her hand. The blade was cut from middle and the sharp part was deep in the target. Larxene screamed out of fury and slashed the target into pieces with her seven kunais. The blade of the kunai fell to the floor with loud _clang_.

Larxene took the piece from the floor and glared at it. How was she supposed to fight with seven kunais?!? The eight was easy number, four to both hands… But seven? Four to left and three to right? Or other way 'round? She really wasn't happy with the result.

The Nymph created a dark portal and walked back to her room. Putting the two pieces carefully to her table she sighed sadly. She shook her head and sat down to the chair. "What am I supposed to do, huh?" She questioned while opening first drawer and taking a small box out of it. Carefully she opened the empty box and placed the broken kunai into there. "Well, they say that seven's a lucky number…" Larxene muttered while closing the box and putting it back to her drawer and closing it. She stood up and left the room towards kitchen.

Lunch time. The first happy thing in her day was to see Marluxia, her secret crush. The only one who knew that she was crushing on the flower guy was Axel and the red head took all the fun he could from it… Well, mainly he used it to keep Larxene off of Demyx. Oh, and speaking of the two members, Eight and Nine had left the castle an hour ago.

Larxene was quite hungry and she was eager with the food… Until it was brought in. "What the hell?!? I'm not going to eat that!" Larxene shouted when she saw the huge pot of soup. She seriously hated spinach soup.

"Twelve." Xemnas commanded and glared the woman. "You will eat since you're still at the castle." He said as sternly as he could. Larxene fumed but sat down at the table. She wished more than anything to have left out of the castle for the lunch time.

"Hey, Larx…" Marluxia whispered and slightly elbowed the woman next to him. Larxene glared at him. The pink haired man grinned. "Just take a little, mess the plate and eat a little. No-one would notice. Oh, and meet me at my room after the lunch." He stated as quietly as he could. Larxene stared at him for a while and then at the currently empty plate. Eventually she grinned. Why not?

Even though she felt stupid and childish, Larxene was not going to eat spinach soup ever in her life. Without anyone's notice she took a small amount of the soup, messed the plate and took few disgusting spoonfuls of the food. Right after that she stood up. "Thanks. I'm not that hungry but thanks anyways." She commented before walking away.

Once out of the sight she created a dark portal and went straight to Marluxia's room. She sat on the desk and waited. Marluxia came quite soon into the room. "Hey." He said while nodding to her. Larxene didn't say a word but did nod. "I thought to share these to everyone but I guess you need them more." Marluxia said while taking several sandwiches from his pocket. Larxene's face lit up.

"Thank you." She said while taking the first one, opening it and starting to eat. Marluxia watched her with happy smile. He actually was having feelings towards her but didn't dare to say it aloud. Though, he had told it out to Demyx but the Nocturne had promised not say a word about it… Besides, if the musician ever found out that Larxene was crushing on Marluxia, he would do anything to get the two together.

After Larxene had devoured four sandwiches she started to play with her kunais. Marluxia had already left into his garden. Larxene started to throw the knives into air and eventually her bad luck came back. One of the kunais hit the ceiling and didn't come down. Larxene stared at her beloved kunai in surprise.

Standing up she tried to reach at the knife but she wasn't tall enough. Larxene even tried to stand on the table and reach from there but no luck. Sighing she tried to throw another kunai at it and drop the first one but… Now she had lost two kunais into same ceiling. Growling angrily Larxene left the room and slammed the door after her.

Going through Marluxia's garden she came empty handed. The flower wielder had left to clear the mission's things out with the Superior. Larxene couldn't believe she was having such a bad day. And not to mention that she was down to five kunais anymore. How was she supposed to fight with _five_ kunais??

Angry as hell, she stormed out of the castle and walked at the streets of the dark city. Maybe she could crash up with some Heartless and kill them… But she got better target than black small pests. Axel and Demyx were coming back from wherever they had been.

If Larxene didn't know better she could've suggested that the two Nobodies were more than friends. But nope, Axel and Demyx were only friends. None the less, it hadn't stopped Larxene from starting some really nasty rumors about the fire and water wielders. Yet, that nearly always ended badly for Larxene.

While Demyx just blushed, tried to stutter something against it or just left the place and on so more or less confirming the rumor, Axel was fully different chapter. He was fierce to tell off that they were nothing more than best friends. And the red headed fire wielder always found the right victim and Larxene was mostly running for her life while Axel was hot on her heels.

None the less, the electricity wielder was ready for a short trouble with the fire wielder if it was any of chance of lifting her mood. So, she took her target, called her kunais out and threw. The first kunai just barely missed Demyx's left leg. Second was close to nail his right side's ribs. But the third… It cut deep into Demyx's left arm.

But when the fourth and fifth came, Axel had finally woken up from his shock and called his Chakrams out. He hit both of the kunais off. The first of the two slid some way towards the castle while the second was struck behind the fire wielder.

"What the fuck was that about, Larxene?!?" Axel shouted while real fast starting to check the wound in Demyx's arm. The fire wielder opened his coat a little and tore a piece from his black shirt. He carefully rolled Demyx's sleeve up to bandage the wound.

When the first kunai had come, Demyx had fully frozen to his place out of shock, fear and surprise. At the second knife Axel had pushed Demyx off of the way. But the third… Demyx didn't have time to realize what had happened before he screamed out of pain. Axel wasn't fully sure what had happened but he reacted fast and called the Chakrams out to defend the musician.

Demyx held his arm in pain. He glanced once at Axel to see how fast Axel was against the flying kunais. The Nocturne stared in awe which luckily took some of the pain out of his mind. Right after that though, Axel came to him and checked the wound. Luckily it wasn't as bad as he had feared.

While Axel screamed at Larxene, the woman only smirked. She knew that Axel would hunt her down sooner or later but taking care of the water wuss would keep the red head busy for a while. She leaned against the closest wall and watched how Axel tried to calm the whimpering Nocturne. Larxene only snorted when the redhead finally created a dark portal and took the wounded Nobody through it.

After that Larxene went to fetch her kunais. The first three were found quite close from each other from the place where Demyx had stood. Fourth wasn't far and was still easy to spot on the dark ground. But fifth… Larxene knew where it had gone to but she couldn't find it. It wasn't at the bushes, not on any of the close by walls nor was it inside of any of the houses.

Larxene couldn't believe this. She was down to four kunais anymore. One was cut into two, two were at the ceiling of Marluxia's room and one was lost into the city… Well, she didn't know that the fourth lost kunai was actually with Axel. The fire wielder had caught the knife from the air and put into his pocket. He was going to use it against Larxene. What would be better than using her own weapon against her?

Larxene was getting really mad. She started to storm through the streets of the city and slash at anything that moved. Larxene was not just throwing her kunais but also electricity. Four lost, four left.

Suddenly several Heartless came to her way. Larxene smirked and took the kunais into her hands, two into both. Without waiting she threw the knives at the pests. Four died but before Larxene had time to call all of her weapons back, one of the kunais were stolen. One Shadow Heartless got interested at the small lightning colored object and took it with him. Larxene screamed and started to chase it through the city.

With three kunais she killed all of the Heartless that tried to stop her but the thief just kept on going. Larxene shouted threats after it but the creature didn't stop nor did it slow down at all. Then at one dark alley Larxene lost the sight of the pest… Her kunai was gone with the Heartless.

She screamed out her frustration and slammed her hand against the closest wall. She stared at the three remaining kunais in disgust. Five lost in one freaking day! Vanishing the kunais into dark Larxene started to storm back to the castle.

The sky darkened and lightning's started to flash. No rain was going to come but it was exactly as she wanted it. And she was not going to eat at this evening. Not when there was that same darn soup.

Just a while before the storm came, Axel and Demyx had come into the musician's room. Axel played with the kunai he had taken. Demyx watched a little suspiciously at the weapon but didn't say a word. And then the storm broke loose. Demyx screamed and was in a flash under his bed. Axel was quite shocked and glanced under the bed with a slight smirk.

When the first thunder roar came, the members of the Organization realized it to be lot safer to whether leave the castle or lock up into whether their own rooms or to friend's place. Larxene didn't give a damn about other members, well, except for one… And that was where she was heading to. Marluxia's room.

She slammed the door into the garden open. "Marluxia!" She screamed. The pink haired male turned around with a slight smile.

"Hey there, Larx. Looking for these?" He asked straight off and presented two kunais. Larxene only stared at her weapons. Marluxia chuckled. "I found them from my room. Other one was at my table and other at the floor. You had forgotten them." He explained while raising up from ground. He walked to the shocked woman and carefully took a hold of her hand. With a smile he put the two kunais into her hand. "Don't forget them. You need them more than I do." He replied, winked and walked away.

Larxene stared at the retreating back of her crush before glancing at the kunais. She smiled. _"Must've fallen off when I slammed the door…"_ She mused and brought the kunais close to her chest with a happy sigh. Well, she was missing three kunais anymore.

The thunderstorm cooled down a little but Larxene wasn't fully calm yet. She had broke one of her kunais and two she had lost into the city. Yet she had another dilemma now. With five kunais she wasn't going to have same amount of weapons to both hands.

Axel had finally got Demyx out from below the bed. "Axel?" Demyx whispered quietly in fear. Axel only hummed a little while holding still trembling musician and trying to sooth him. "You should take the kunai back to Larxene…" Demyx said quietly. Axel stopped his work and stared at the Nocturne. "I mean that she must be quite angry to lose it… Maybe she could calm down if you gave it back…" Demyx tried to reason and glanced at his friend.

Axel sighed but nodded. "Fine. I take it back to her room." He said and stood up. "Wait here. I'll be back real soon." The red head told him while flashing a reassuring smile to the Nocturne. Demyx nodded and watched Axel create a dark portal straight to Larxene's room. Both of the Nobodies wished that Larxene wasn't at her room right now.

Luck for Axel. The Nymph wasn't in her room. Glancing around and thinking for a while to start a fire or causing some trouble Axel finally decided against it. He sighed and put the kunai to the table. _"She'll find it from there…"_ Axel thought and created a dark portal back to Demyx's room. "Done. It's on her table. Luckily she wasn't there." Axel told to the musician while returning to sooth the younger Nobody. Demyx only nodded with a happy smile and leaned into the warmth of his friend.

Larxene had no idea of what to do next. She couldn't create new kunais. She couldn't exactly go and buy new ones either. Sighing Larxene walked back to her room and once she opened her door, she just stared. Kunai. On her table.

Slamming the door closed behind her, Larxene walked to her table and stared at the weapon. _"And where the hell this has come from?"_ Larxene thought and real fast opened her drawer. Taking the box and checking the content she groaned. The broken kunai was still there. _"Oh well… At least now it's six."_ She thought while taking the kunai from the table. For Axel's luck the weapon wasn't warm anymore.

After this though, Larxene had no idea of what to do. So, she just laid on her bed and wondered where the sixth kunai had come from. Few hours went past and Larxene had fallen asleep on her bed. The sudden knock on her door jolted her out of the dreamland. Slightly angry she went to open the door.

Roxas was standing there. "Hey, Larxene." He greeted with a slight smile. "I just was wondering if you had lost this." The youngster continued and took a kunai out of his pocket. Larxene stared at the weapon. Roxas smiled and gave the knife to Larxene. "This one Heartless had it and I thought to bring it to you. Well, see you around." Roxas explained, waved and left to his room.

Larxene was quite surprised. Two she got back from Marluxia, one appears out of nowhere onto her table and fourth is brought by Roxas. _"Lucky seven…"_ She thought while vanishing the kunai with a smile and going to bed for the night.

Next day brought one more surprise for Larxene. During the night her eight kunai had magically fixed itself. She had her eight kunais back. And quite frankly she wasn't too mad about the fight practice that Axel took her into nor was she mad about losing the match either. She had all of the kunais back and that was all she could care of at the moment.

During the day she actually surprised people by being lot nicer than before. Yet that only lasted for that one day and at the next day she was back to herself. The truth was that Larxene had never actually meant to hurt the Nocturne but when Demyx had avoided the second kunai he had gotten on the way of the third. It had only been luck that the kunai hadn't hurt worse. And for Axel's luck Larxene never found out where one of the kunais had appeared from.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


End file.
